zenderaelfandomcom-20200213-history
Harriet Webster
Harriet Webster Name Harriet Webster Age 18 Gender Female PB Kaya Scolelario Player Hibi Journal jupiter_bands Appearance Natural Hair/Eye Color: '''Brown hair, blue eyes '''Height: '''5'4" '''Body Type: '''Not particularly broad or thin. Lacking in curves but with a figure that is boxy, rather than boyish. '''Noticeable Scars/Tattoos and Location: '''None '''Clothing Style: She considers herself too cool for capes and too awkward for skirts, so she usually wears long, fluttery dusters and unreasonably tall chunky-heeled boots along with jeans and unimaginative blouses. At some point she decided that she must Conquer Fashion, and can occasionally be glimpsed in something like glittery pants or a large, conspicuous scarf. She wears costume jewelry and sometimes a mood ring. History Harriet is the only child in a pleasant, low key family. Her parents learned when she was young that she had slightly-higher-than-average intelligence and were told she might benefit from a hands-off approach, and this is just what they did with her. Her ego bolstered by a notion of specialness, she was convinced that she must have some grand calling in life, and in the relative silence and freedom that her parents gave her, she attempted to figure out what it was. She tried on numerous sports, hating all of them for diverse and creative reasons. She tried various hobbies and hated almost all of them, gravitating toward the arts -- not because she was especially good at them, but because she thought that pictures and stories and music and dance and so forth would be sure to produce the most glamorous result if she ever found success with them. Unfortunately, the road to "artistic success" is paved with goofy, embarassing results, which punctured her ego and produced a palpable dissappointment with the world, but never fully dissuaded her. Her attitude of impatience and superiority created a certain alienation from her peers, but early on she made friends with an oh-so-cool girl with creative interests, who ultimately got her into games, anime, and roleplaying. Though her friend enjoyed games as one hobby among a range of diverse interests, Harriet wound up deeply immersed in them at the exclusion of most other common pursuits, as they allowed her to run with all sorts of unlikely identities without ever committing to them or having to earn them. Her friend ultimately transferred into private school, quitting games altogether and closing the door on that part of her life, leading Harriet to feel she had somehow been lured into a weird life that no one else shared, and abandoned there. Now, rather than reaching out to other geeks, she mostly tries to avoid them, unable to gauge how they'd respond to her specific brand of weird. She makes a wary exception for people she actually met through RP. Contrary to expectations, she showed no particular talent or interest in any practical subject in school, managing a smattering of A's, B's, and C's in a combination of advanced, regular, and slow-track classes. Now, as she approaches adulthood, the need to finally commit to some real-life track is looming, and she seems unprepared for any of the standard roads in life. Her response to this challenge is to ignore it and play. Personality She has had a great deal of trouble deciding who she is, and all of the good things to be seemed very HARD to achieve, and as such has never become particularly good at anything. However, she has an internal drive to be special, and her response to her lack of specialness is to react to the world around her with covert and overt hostility. She is critical, fussy, and overdramatic, but depending on the person dealing with this behavior, she might sometimes be funny enough to get away with it, as she has developed a layer of self deprecating humor to help smooth over her rough edges. It is ambiguous even to her whether she is hiding extreme egotism under a veneer of self criticism or the other way around -- as she fell out of step with her expectations of herself, she began to assume that other people who managed to rise to the various basic challenges in life must possess some superhuman competance, and in turn, she must be defective. This difficult-to-live-with conclusion has helped to fuel her teenage angst, but hasn't quite stifled her hope that she will stumble headlong into some natural and flattering way to finally define herself. Etc. *.Since shit got real, Harriet has a preoccupation with DOOM and regularly refers to the merge as an apocalypse. This is because she thinks that if giant sinkholes and natural disasters don't get everyone, the psycho alts created by teenagers like herself will *Harriet is trying to organize information distribution about important developments related to the supernatural dangers around them, via a little mailing list. This has so far been kind of comical because she is generally last (or second to last) to know about any new development *Despite her fear of psycho alts, Harriet has attempted to take a stance of pacifism toward hostile characters, since murder is serious business and the muns are ostensibly culpable in any of their characters' insanity. She won't intervene in others' decisions about dealing with hostile alts, though. CR *'Gabriel Chen:' Harriet used to think he was a condescending asshole online but then met him IRL and he turned out to be all sweet and nice and stuff. Not that she really knows what to do with people who are sweet and nice and stuff, but she considers him okay now at least *'Lera Savinkov: '''Boring annoying legit condescending lady who came to her school at career day and now is busily working out the mystery of Zenpocalypse. Harriet supposes they are allies by default and would help her if needed with her SUPERIOR APOCALYPSE KNOWLEDGE (!?) but boy is she obnoxious! *'Duncan Heimdall Jackson:' An old RP friend who Harriet only recently met IRL. She recruited him against his will into being sort of an advisor in her times of crisis, which, spoilers, is all times *'Lei Wan ZHU: Harriet's friend! Maybe best friend? Harriet isn't very social so it's hard to tell. They didn't originally hang out very much at all, but as shit became more serious they kind of banded together. They take a fencing class together and sometimes hang out after school. *'''Jordan Hayes: omg Harriet isn't really sure about her. She seems really hardcore and intense and maybe pretty cool but doesn't say very much about herself. She's also tried to kill her own alt, which Harriet finds troubling, even if it's understandable since he was a murderous vampire of sorts *'Alexander Varista:' Jordan's alt! Even though he menaced and spooked Harriet through her avatar, Harriet couldn't help noticing that he was the kind of character she'd like to RP off of if he were fake... *'Theresa Hargrave:' THE MYSTERIOUS THERESA. Everyone knows this lady except Harriet. Though maybe she showed up on one of Harriet's posts once...? *'Reilanin:' The first Real Alt Harriet ever talked to! It didn't go very well at all. Harriet has steered clear of her since her own alt became real. *'Ezra Amos:' Harriet kind of sort of hit him with a car once (only a little). He plays Zen? Didn't see him again after that... *'Lindsey Valeria Stern: '''Chatted once online. Still suspects her of having a crush on Duncan. Probably they both suspect one another... *'Go And:' H-Harriet accidentally met her once while fighting monsters on Real!Nova. It was super awkward but didn't go that badly...? *'Benedict 'Bene' Conrad:' Mysterious cleric she met in Bastantown! LONG STORY YOU GUYS but Harriet is kind of sort of dating him in a highly cautious and structured (and kind of crazy) fashion. Wish her luck! *'Rhys Elena:' SECRET CELEBRITY CRUSH who she accidentally befriended online not knowing his true identity. He disappeared for a while then resurfaced as a guild leader because clearly being a secret rock star was not enough secret cool points for Rhys *'Gunnar Hydrik:' First Real Alt friend! Now that the world is ending and playing make believe on the internet has lost its joy, Harriet has been hanging out with LeiLei and Gunnar on the regular. It almost isn't terrible to be around people... *'Melissa "Missie" Eir Jackson: '''Duncan's sister! She seems weird enough to be okay in Harriet's book, but not really on Harriet's wavelength because she's a little goofy and upredictable. She sent Harriet a stuffed (and handmade) Dire Puppet.